


Not On My Watch

by Freedoms_Champion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas won't die a virgin, Clothed Sex, Dean made a promise, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: "There's two things I know for sure. Bert and Ernie are gay. And you are not going to die a virgin."Well, after Cas got them chased out of the club, Dean took matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Not On My Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! This is my first smut piece, so I apologize for awkwardness. Please enjoy!
> 
> Have a fantastic day!

Laughter was still simmering in Dean’s thoughts by the time he drove back to the house where he was staying. No matter how much he tried to keep a serious expression, a grin still fought to cross his face. Angels were normally so serious and self-contained, so getting to see one lose his cool entirely had been a treat.

He sauntered back to the table and sat down, a chuckle shaking his shoulders. Cas sat down across from him, in the same chair he had occupied when all this started. He’d re-buttoned his shirt and pulled his coat on properly, but Dean could see the remains of an epic flush on his cheeks.

“Oh, Cas, thank you. I needed a bit of fun before we do this,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“I’m glad to have amused you. May I be allowed to sit quietly now?” Cas replied stiffly. From the set of his shoulders, he had been badly offended by the events at the club.

“Well, I’ve been thinking, actually.” Dean paused and pulled out his flask. A swig from it didn’t make him feel any braver, but the illusion of it was good enough for him. “You died, Cas. You exploded. Now you’re back. I guess I’m just wondering what happened to the guy you were wearing.”

“When I was killed in Raphael’s attack, Jimmy Novak’s soul moved on to his reward. God restored me to the appearance of his body, but I am the only essence inhabiting it. I consider it a mercy. Acting as a Vessel is extremely difficult for humans. I dislike inflicting damage to them, but often there is no choice. Jimmy has gone to his rest. Why do you ask, Dean?”

Dean’s throat was dry, even though he’d just had a drink. He swallowed and took a deep breath. When that wasn’t enough to stop his heart from pounding, he reminded himself that they were about to summon an archangel in the morning, and it was likely to end horribly. This could be the last chance he had.

“Well, I made you a promise,” he said, and the words came out as casually as he’d intended. He stood and shrugged. “You’re not going to die a virgin, Cas. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Cas stared at him for a moment before comprehension dawned in his eyes. He looked away sharply and blinked several times. “Dean, there’s no need to trouble yourself. We were driven away from that den of iniquity you brought me to. I have no desire to leave and search for another woman of fallen virtue.”

“I didn’t say we were leaving.” Dean licked his lips, hoping to work a little moisture into his mouth. Why was he so nervous? He must have done this a thousand times. “We’re soulmates, Cas. I’ll do it myself, if you want me to.”

The angel flicked a glance at him and swallowed visibly. “I can’t admit to any personal experience, Dean. It wouldn’t be particularly fruitful for you.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, that is what virgin means, dude.” He threaded his fingers into Cas’s hair, slowly so that the angel could pull away if he didn’t like it. The inky strands tickled his skin. Cas shuddered and leaned into his hand, almost like a cat. Dean watched his eyes flutter closed for a moment before Cas fixed him with an intense gaze.

“I don’t know what to do,” Cas said in a voice that was practically a whisper. “Will you show me?”

Dean carefully settled his weight in Cas’s lap, burying his other hand in the angel’s hair. For a long moment he only flexed his fingers along the angel’s scalp, then he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Cas’s chapped lips.

Funny, he’d imagined doing it so many times, not that he would ever admit it to Sam. Some things were too private to let a little brother know about. Now that the moment was finally here, Dean found himself far more sensitive to Cas and his reaction, rather than how it was making him feel. Well, there was a reason. No angel would seriously harm Dean as long as they wanted him to be Michael’s Vessel. Cas had no one looking after him.

Cas tilted his head, slowly gaining a rhythm to the kiss. Dean didn’t rush him. They had hours left before dawn, before it was time to summon Raphael. He did move his hands, resting the left on the back of Cas’s head and reaching down with his right to unbutton the angel’s shirt.

Cas hesitantly rested his hands on Dean’s thighs, sending a ripple of warmth along his skin. Dean broke the kiss to catch his breath. “Hanging in there?” he asked.  
“I don’t believe I’ve ever felt this way before.” Cas looked anywhere by at him, though he moved one hand from Dean’s thigh to his shoulder, fitting his hand to the handprint he had left there as if by reflex. Dean could remember being just as flustered a long time ago, the first time he’d kissed a guy.

“Tell me if you want me to slow down, okay? We’ve got time.”

Cas nodded and shyly looked back at Dean. A quick, nervous laugh burst out of him and Dean joined in. Some things were too awkward to be anything but funny. Confident now, he leaned in and kissed Cas again, sliding his hands down to his chest and exploring bare skin.

For a while, they didn’t speak. Skin slid against skin, fabric rustled, and breath came a little more raggedly. Dean pulled off his jacket and flannel, leaving him with only a t-shirt and jeans. Cas lifted his arms out of his ever-present trench coat and let it hang on the chair behind him. They pressed a little closer together, chest to chest.

Dean could feel heat pooling under his belly and the press of Cas’s hips against him told him the angel felt the same way. He reached down to unzip Cas’s slacks, brushing his fingers along the strained fabric. Cas jumped and shivered.

“Don’t stop. It just surprised me,” he gasped when Dean hesitated. He took a moment to slowly kiss Cas and grin before pulling him fully into the open. Cas shuddered as Dean took him in hand, leaning his head back.

Dean took his time, coaxing a handful of breathy moans from Cas as he explored and brought him closer to the edge. Finally, the angel’s hands knotted in his shirt as he convulsed and finished. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his throat.

“My Father was generous with humanity,” Cas mused and leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “Thank you. I feel as if I should return the favor.” He paused and looked uncertain. Dean kissed him again to make the look vanish.

“It’s not complicated, Cas. I’ll help you,” he promised. “We’ve got time left.”

He guided Cas’s hands down, unable to help a smile at the adorably determined look on the angel’s face. Sweet wasn’t a word most people associated with the warriors of Heaven, but Cas definitely counted.

Don’t die tomorrow, Cas, his heart whispered. Now that he had a soulmate, Dean didn’t want to lose him.


End file.
